


Not So Evil Cats and Slytherins

by lupinistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dark, F/F, F/M, Lolita, M/M, Stockings, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marge Dursley learns shes actually the twin of her cousin Harry when they both get their Hogwarts letters. When Hagrid and Severus Snape come to take them to Diagon Alley, she is instantly drawn to him and his mystery. Yeah soounds generic but there's lots of twists and turns along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Snakes and Mangy Cats

IMPORTANT A/N: Okay this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so bear with me. I know the whole Harry having a twin sister thing has been done before, but I'm rewriting anything and everything I feel like and if you don't like it, then don't read the fanfic. I will not tolerate flames! But criticism and ideas are welcome! I'm also more then likely going in a Lolita direction with this, for everyone that knows what that book is. If you don't, I highly recommend you at least look up a summary, or find out what the book is based upon. If you later find out what going in a Lolita direction means and you don't like it, that's not my problem! There are many other Severus/OCs out there. Go find one that makes you giddy as a fricking school girl! I also will not tolerate being called a pervert or anything of the sort! Hormonal woman come up with strange crap, so deal with it! And to any kiddies under 18 who will get in trouble with your parents... This story has a spell on it! I swear your eyes will bleed if your parents send me any nasty messages because it's not my fault you read it when you were warned that it was rated M18+! They should watch their kids more closely! Or set up Parental controls on your devices! Their fault, not mine! When I have kids then I will make sure they read age appropriate stuff! Anyway, with that being said, I hope you all whose cup of tea this is enjoys what juicy smut, and odd twists I have in store for you in this rewrite of the Harry Potter Books! Charlie out!

" Sweetums! Happy birthday! It's time to wake up!" The blonde opened one bleary green eye at the annoying sound, and internally groaned at the sight of her mother leaving the room. The blonde was one Marjorie Elizabeth Dursley, twin sister to Dudley Dursley and cousin to Harry Potter. She knew she had the same eyes as Harry, and her mother's blonde hair. She was tall and gangly for her 11 year old status. Taller then both her brother and cousin anyway. She preferred to go by Liz, hating the fact she was named after her father's live sister. But nooooo! Her mother, father, and brother insisted on calling her Marge! At least Harry cared enough to call her by a name she wanted.  
She rolled out of bed and crawled to her dresser. She struggled and fell trying to slide her black leggings over her legs, and finished by pulling on her baggy black sweater as she got off the floor. After that it took about half an hour to brush the rats nest called hair on top of her head. She proceeded to go down the stairs, hearing her mother tell Dudley that he would get 2 more presents while they were out today.  
" But Marge only has 37 too! She gets 2 more presents as well." Liz smiled at that. He made fun of her when he knew she was around, but when she wasn't there he truly cared! Sometimes.  
"Of course Duddykinz! Margie gets 2 more as well!" Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"I don't really mind, Mum. You don't have..." She was cut off.  
"Don't be silly Marge! Of course I do!" Liz just smiled as she walked to her father and kissed his fat cheek, before sitting next to Harry.  
"Morning Dad!"  
"Morning Marge. Happy Birthday." He replied, never looking away from his paper.  
"Morning Harry!" She said to her cousin as she grabbed some eggs and bacon.  
"Morning Liz! Happy Birthday!" He smiled at her. Liz didn't understand why her parents and brother treated Harry so badly. She could see nothing wrong with him... She was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing and Harry handing her one of her presents. It was a tight black trench coat. One she had seen in London and really wanted. The next was black leather boots. She was happy to find most her presents were black cloths and books. All were things she had wanted. They may not want to call her Liz, but at least they didn't force her into pink clothing. After a few moments she noticed her mother walk back into the kitchen looking worried.  
"Bad news Vernon. broke her leg. She can't take him." She motioned with her head toward Harry. Where as her brother was horrified, Liz was ecstatic! She wanted Harry to go with them! But that seemed less and less likely, as the minutes ticked by with her parents arguing about places to send him, and Dudley pretending to cry. After a few minutes it was decided that Harry would come with them, and the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend. Liz hated Piers! And it didn't help that he had a crush on her and tried to kiss her once.  
Half an hour later everyone piled into the car. Liz and Harry being so skinny, they opted to share the middle belt, since there were only 3 seats in the back, and 4 kids to seat. Part way through the drive, her father started complaining about motorcycles, prompting Harry to mention his dream about flying motorcycles. And Vernon, being the no magic, no nonsense kind of man he was, blew a gasket.  
"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" He yelled in Harry's face, causing Harry to grimace.  
"I know that." Harry added." It was only a dream." Liz gave him a small hug trying to comfort him, all the while glaring at her father in the rear view mirror. It got better from then on, thank goodness! Everyone, even Harry was allowed ice cream; though the reason being Liz started to whine about fairness. They ate it while watching the animals.  
"That looks a lot like Dudley, except without the blonde hair." Harry said, pointing at a gorilla that was scratching its head, making Liz laugh. Once they stopped for lunch, Dudley complained about there not being enough ice cream on his dessert, causing her father to buy him another and allow Harry to finish the first. But alas, it seemed to be too good to last.  
Next, at Liz's request, they visited they reptile house. She looked around in wonder, dragging her cousin with her. "Harry look! They're so beautiful! Aren't they amazing?!" She yelled, causing Harry to laugh. They followed Dudley to the largest snake. He tried in vain to get it to move.  
"This is boring." Dudley said, walking away. Meanwhile, Liz was in Heaven.  
"It's beautiful! I want one! But after I get a cat!" She said. At that moment the snake raised its head and winked at them. Liz was stunned, but winked back, as did Harry. The snake then motioned toward her brother and father as if to say:  
"I get that all the time."  
They proceeded to have a conversation with the snake, talking about how lonely it must be and such. After a moment, Piers shouted about the snake, and Dudley came running, punching Harry in the ribs and pushing him to the floor.  
"DUDLEY!" Liz shrieked in protest. At that moment Harry stared hard at the glass, and it disappeared, Dudley and Piers falling in as the snake slithered out. The moment the snake was out, Liz stared hard at the absent glass in anger ad it reappeared. She smirked to see them stuck in the tank, screaming.  
Harry of course got in trouble, and it only got worse when Piers said that Harry had been talking to the snake. The only thing that delayed the punishment was Liz asking for a cat. Her mother was against the idea at first...  
"But , Mummy! I want a kitty to love and to pet! Please Mummy!" Liz begged. It didn't take much for Mrs. Dursley to give in.  
"Alright, alright. Vernon, stop at the pet store on the way home." 15 minutes later you could find Liz and her mother in the pet store. First, they got a litter box, cat litter, cat food, cat brush, and a cat carrier, putting all but the carrier in the trunk of the car. Petunia stood talking to the shop keeper, while her daughter went to look at the cats. There were about 20 cats, but none of them caught her attention. Then she saw the cage in the back. Inside was a fluffy black tomcat, with beautiful blue eyes. It hissed at her. She didn't care.  
"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she opened the door, and held out her hand to him. He growled at first, then after a moment he rubbed his head against her hand, purring. She carefully pulled him out of the cage, and carried him to the cash register. The shop keepers eyes got as big as saucers when she saw the cat the girl had picked. She smiled, petting the cats head for a moment.  
"I'm sorry to see you go, Regulas" Liz looked up at her abruptly,then down at the cat, petting him.  
"Regulas..." the cat purred as she said his name. "Regulas you shall stay then." She said as she left the shop, taking her new companion, and as he deemed himself, protector.


	2. The Man in Black and the Tame Giant

Harry's punishment lasted longer then usual. By the time it was over school had ended and Dudley had gone through most of his presents. He and Liz were glad school was over, but now they had another mission: keeping Dudley and his gang away from Harry. It was actually a lot harder then they thought it would be. More times then not, Liz had to use Piers crush on her to distract them so Harry could get away. She hated it. But she loved Harry more then she hated to do it. Thank God she and Harry would be going to the local public High School, Stonewall. Dudley would be going to Smeltings, the same private school her father went to. It annoyed her how much her brother was like her father. But she would never be like her mother. Ever! She didn't think she would aspire to be like anyone.  
One morning in July, Harry was sent to get the mail. He came back with a bill, a postcard, and 2 identical letters. One was addressed to him and one was addressed to her. Right down to what room she lived in. Dudley started yell about them having letters, and they were taken from them. Her father saw the seal and freaked out, yelling at all of them to get out. They of course listened at the door. Her parents argued about whether or not they were being spied on or followed. It sounded ridiculous. Then her mother started crying, talking about h ow she couldn't bear her baby being one of them. Who was them? After that her father went to work. Neither of her parents would even look at her. She didn't understand it.  
For most of the day she sat on her bed, Regulas in her lap purring. At least she had him. He never left. In fact it seemed as if he could understand her, an always knew when she needed comfort. He was her best friend. She went downstairs when she heard her father come home.  
"How was work Daddy?" She asked in a sweet voice. Her father gave her a nervous smile in return, not answering. Instead, he told her that Harry would be getting the guest bedroom as his own now. She squealed and hugged her father, who just remained stiff as a board. She ran off to find Harry putting his things in the bedroom. "Harry! Isn't it great?!" Harry gave her a half smile.  
"I'd rather be in my cupboard with my letter." Liz knew how he felt. She so badly wanted to know where it was from and why her parents wanted to hide it. The next morning more of them came. Her father burned them all. Liz and Harry were sent to their rooms. That night Harry had tried to go to the corner of the street to get the mail first, and instead was met by her father sleeping in front of the door. He got yelled at, and then was told to go get tea. While he was gone the mail came and there were 6 more letters written in emerald ink. Her father ripped them up in front of their faces. He didn't go to work that day. Instead he nailed the mail slot shut. He kept telling her mother that if the letters couldn't get through, then they would stop sending them. Her mother didn't seem to think so, but that didn't stop her father from doing it, or spouting off nonsense.  
By Saturday dozens of letters had made it into the house in very creative ways. Some even got in the eggs. How did they get in the eggs? Dudley was amazed.  
"Who wants to talk to you two this badly?" They just shrugged, wondering the same themselves. On Sunday her father was rather cheerful. There was no post on Sunday. But for some reason, Liz was doubtful that they would be free of letters any day of the week. If they could be inside of an egg, they didn't come from the post office. Not likely at all. And she was right. Not a moment after her father says there was no post on Sundays, letters start flying out of the fireplace. Everyone but Liz was surprised by this. She was long past the point of surprise. Now it was just random acts of strange circumstance that happened whenever, where ever they happen. Harry was dragged into the hall by her father as he tried to catch a letter. Liz didn't try. She had a feeling she would get to read one of the letters eventually. Her father however, had finally lost it. He was missing half his mustache and looked like he was ready to kill someone when he told them to pack some clothes and meet in the entryway in 5 minutes. No one argued. After that they drove. And they drove. Everyone was too afraid to ask where they were going. Every once in a while he would make a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. He would mutter about shaking them off. He had definitely gone mad. They didn't stop even to eat the whole day. The hunger got so bad that even Liz joined Dudley in his whining about food. And that had never happened before. She always just scoffed at her brother's acting like a baby. Finally that night they stopped at a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a city. Dudley, Liz, and Harry shared a room that had two twin sized beds and damp, musty smelling sheets. Dudley took one bed and Liz the other. Liz had offered to give Harry the bed but he said he wasn't going to sleep anyway and sat in the window sill watching the sky.  
Their breakfast was stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast. Liz wasn't really paying attention, looking around every few minutes. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She looked at the table next to her and she saw him watching her. He had pale skin, like a ghost, and dark raven hair, it almost looked blue in some lights. And his cloths, like hers, were all black. She tilted her head in question, and only received a smirk in return. She smiled a little. She loved mysteries. And she had a feeling she would get a chance to figure this one out. Just then, both of their attentions were drawn to the owner of the hotel walking toward her table, letter in hand. Her father stopped Harry from grabbing it and went with the woman to get the other hundred of them from the front desk. Liz looked to see the man in black scowling at her father as he walked away. So he had something to do with the letters. Clue number one in the mystery. He turned toward her and gave her a quick nod in good bye, then swept out of the dining hall. She stared after him in fascination. She couldn't wait to see him again.  
After that they did a lot of driving again. They stopped in a forest, a field, a suspension bridge, a parking garage, and finally on the coast. Her father had locked them in the car,and left, walking off somewhere. He later came back smiling and carrying a long package, not telling her mother what was inside. Liz had deduced that it was a rifle. Made sense in his state. Liz felt most bad for Harry. He had to spend his birthday on a crazy road trip. Her father had most definitely gone mad. He piled them all into a rickety rowboat, and rowed them over treacherous waters, that threatened to tip the boat at any moment. Then they reached the shack on the rock. It was miserable. And her father only brought five bananas and five bags of chips. Like that was going to last more then a minute. Moron! Yes she finally agreed her father was a moron. He father tried to start a fire, and joked about having letters when he failed. His good mood was irritating. He figured no one stood a chance in Hell of getting a letter to them in this storm. Liz thought differently. She knew a letter was coming for them, when was the question. That night Liz and Harry both stayed up, waiting for his birthday to come along. Just as Dudley's watch hit 12:00 there came a boom at the door.  
"So there it is. I didn't realize it would be so soon." Liz commented. Harry gave her a look that clearly asked if she had gone crazy. By the next boom her parents were standing beside the couch and her father held a loaded rifle. Just as she thought. At the next boom the door fell in, and two men walked through, one a giant, and the other the man in black from the hotel. He travels with giants. Interesting information, but not likely a clue. The giant told Dudley to move and sat on the couch, making it sag. The man in black stood beside him. The giant looked at them and smiled.  
"And here's Harry and little Elizabeth. I haven't seen you two since you was babies, and Dumbledore left you with your aunt and uncle." Liz was confused.  
"What are you talking about? I'm Harry's cousin, not his sister." The man in black spoke then, his voice a calming, deep, velvet drawl.  
"Im sorry to inform you that you have been lied to all your life. Not only are you his sister, you are his twin sister. You are Elizabeth Remae Potter. And you should have been told that already." He finished turning to the Dursleys. They coward away from him. All except Petunia, who looked at him in disgust.  
"I remember you..." The man in black cut her off.  
"And I you. And if you hurt either of these children, I'll kill you." He said turning toward them. Harry was now hugging Liz, saying how happy he was that he had a sister. She was still in shock. The giant pulled out two cakes, one saying happy birthday to her and the other saying happy birthday to him. Liz immediately said thank you, giving him a wide smile. Harry however forgot his manners and asked them who they were.  
"Harry! Where are your manners?" She said, giving him a warning glare. The giant chuckled.  
"I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts." He said then looked to the man in black.  
"I am Severus Snape, Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts." Liz smiled at him. The giant said something about tea then set to work. Liz just stared at Severus. She now knew his name and occupation. Two more clues. Now to learn about him. Then she realized he had said Potions, as in witches and such. Actually makes sense, with letters popping out of eggs and flying out of chimneys.  
"I'm sorry. But I still don't quite know who you are." Harry said to the giant.  
"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course." He said.  
Liz and Harry exchanged a confused look then answered in unison.  
"Er... No." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and turned toward the Dursleys.  
"Why am I not surprised. Of course you would never tell them about their school, Petunia. But taking Lily's daughter as your own is a new low." He snarled. Petunia was stunned. He then turned toward Liz, as she seemed to be his favorite of the twins, and Harry Hagrid's. "Do you even know how your parents died?" He asked. She pointed to the Dursleys.  
"They said it was a car crash. But I'm going to guess that that isn't true either." Severus looked livid. Had she not known that his anger was directed at her aunt and uncle, she would have been scared.  
"Not even close." He whispered. "Do you know what you are?" They shook their heads. Hagrid started yelling then.  
"Yeh're a witch and wizard! Famous ones too!" Liz wasn't phased by this revelation.  
"Makes sense. Letters popping out of eggs and flying out of chimneys I tell ya! Only magic can do that." Severus smirked at her, and handed her her letter.  
It now read: Miss E. Potter, The Floor, Hut- on-the-Rock, The Sea. She could feel her fingers tingling as she opened it to read.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

A thousand questions went through her head at once, and Severus could see it on her face. "You'll learn as you go. For now let's send Dumbledore an owl to tell him we have given you your letters." Liz was a little disappointed, but nodded anyway. "I didn't say I wouldn't answer some of your question, Miss Potter." Liz's face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"Is Potions fun?" He chuckled.  
"It can be. If you have the required talent for the subject. We'll just have to see if you find it fun." He said winking at her before they heard Vernon say that they would not be going. Severus sneered at them, and Liz hissed like a cat.  
Speaking of cats, at that moment Regulas ran up and sat on Liz's shoulder. Now she was confused.  
"Didn't I leave you in my bedroom when we left? How in bloody hell did you get here?" She said to the cat. He didn't answer. He just rubbed his cheek against hers, and sat down, watching Hagrid and Severus insult Uncle Vernon. After a few more insults, they noticed Dudley eating Harry's birthday cake. Something spurred out of Hagrid's umbrella and Dudley grew a pigs tail. Liz fell over laughing as the Dursleys ran around screaming until they were behind a closed door. Liz laughed so hard that she nearly peed herself. Regulas sat above her head, with a seemingly worried look. Once she was off the floor again, she grew perplexed.  
"How did mum and dad die?" She asked looking at Severus. He looked anxious and out of his element. He sighed and suddenly their were three more chairs in the room. One behind him and one behind Liz and Harry each. Once they were all seated, and Regulas stopped moving in Liz's lap, he began.  
"About twenty years ago a powerful wizard by the name of Voldemort started looking for followers. And people, some scared and others wanting his power, joined him. A friend of mine was forced to join him by his father. The wizard was evil, and wanted to control the world with his cruelty. People who stood up to him were tortured and killed without mercy. No one knows why he did it, but on Halloween ten years ago, he went to your house and murdered your parents. Then he tried to kill you. But for some reason the curse rebounded he was destroyed. And as a result you each got that scar." Liz was confused. She didn't have the scar. Only Harry did. Severus saw the confusion on her face and walked over to her. He pulled out a stick of wood and touched to her forehead. A moment later he pulled it away and she felt her head to find a thin lightning bolt scar, identical to her brother's. She also noticed her hair was now Brown like his as well.  
"Was my appearance changed?" She asked. Severus gave her a curt nod and sat back down.  
"That is also why you are famous. Because you lived through the killing curse. Now everyone in our world knows your names. No one knows where You-Know-Who went. Some say he'll be back. I tend to agree. So we must be careful. Because when he comes back, he'll be after you two." Liz shivered in her seat. A blanket appeared over her and Harry. Harry looked uncertain.  
"Are sure there isn't some kind of mistake? I mean me a wizard." Liz was the one who answered this time.  
"Harry! It all makes sense now doesn't it? Like how you got on top of the school kitchens like you had flown? Or when you made the glass disappear at the zoo and I made it reappear? Only magic could do that! I know it!" She said with conviction. Severus was looking at her with what looked like pride, but the look disappeared as soon as it had appeared. After that the chairs turned into cots and Severus said they needed to sleep, so they could get their school supplies in the morning.


	3. Diagon Alley, Here the Potters Come

Liz woke before the sun rose to find Severus staring into the fire. She had a feeling she knew what he was thinking about. When he had said that no one knew why Voldemort had gone after her family, he had gotten a strange look on his face. She figured it was a look he got when he was lying. He didn't seem to notice her being up. "You know why You-Know-Who went after us, don't you?" She asked. He glared at her for a moment then sighed, looking very tired.  
"You, girl, are too smart for your own good. I can't tell you anything about that. I would if I could, but I can't. So no more questions on the subject." He said with an air of finality. He then looked at her. "Now, can you please tell me why your confounded feline will not stop staring at me, no matter what I do?" He said, pointing at said cat, who was in case t staring at him. She giggled.  
"He does that when he thinks someone is a possible threat. You can stop now Regulas." Severus narrowed his eyes when she spoke the name.  
"What did you call him?" He asked, seeming wary of the cat now. Liz tilted her head in question.  
"The shop keeper called him Regulas, so I decided to keep the name. Why?" Severus just shook his head for a moment.  
"I used to know someone by that name. He is dead now though. Killed by You-Know-Who along time ago. But never you mind." He said to her. She gave him a sceptical look then dropped it, for now. She had more questions about the school, and well, him of course.  
"What do we call you?"  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"On whether we are alone or not. In school and in public you will call me Professor Snape. But I suppose it wouldn't kill me if you called me Severus when we are alone." He said, smirking at her as she giggled. His face then got very serious. "But I must warn you. Professor Snape and Severus are two totally different people. I will not treat you kindly in class, and not likely in public either. There are reasons for this that you would not yet understand. But remember, I never mean anything I say in class. Ever. Not to you." He said. Liz understood more then he realized, nodding her head in acknowledgement of his statement.  
"You said you are the head of Slytherin House. How many Houses are there?" He seemed to be happy that they were on a different subject.  
"There are four. There is Slytherin, headed by me. Hufflepuff, headed by Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology. Ravenclaw, headed by Professor Flitwick, who teaches charms. And finally, who they call Slytherins sworn enemies, Gryffindor, headed by Professor McGonagall who teaches tranfiguration."  
"You mean the Deputy Headmistress?"  
"Yes. The Deputy Headmistress." Liz smiled at him.  
"I hope I'm in Slytherin. Were you in Slytherin, when you were in school?" He smirked at her. He never seemed to smile.  
"Yes, I was in fact in Slytherin. It would be nice if you were in my house. I just wonder where your brother will end up." He said, and they both looked at Harry, who was being covered in Hagrid large coat, sleeping peacefully. Soon the sun came up and was streaming through the windows. Next came a tapping on the window from an owl, causing Harry to mumble about getting up.  
"It wasn't a dream, Harry." Liz called to him. He sat straight up after that to see Hagrid and Severus still there. Severus grabbed the paper from the owl and paid him with strange little bronze coins. He then used the paper to hit Hagrid in the head, making the giant of a man roll off the couch and sit up.  
"We have much to do Hagrid. Get up so we can take these two to Diagon Alley. Or do I have to tell the Headmaster I had to do it alone?" Hagrid gave him a dirty look at that comment, then got to his feet. Liz then realized something.  
"Did our parents leave us money for school things, Professor Snape?" She asked. He smirked and rolled his eyes before he answered.  
"Yes Miss Potter, they did. In the wizarding bank, Gringotts." He replied, then strode out into the sun. Liz pulled on her leather boots and leather coat, before shoving Regulas down the back of it, his head sticking out next to hers. She quickly followed Severus out of the nasty little shack. She saw only one boat. Severus was waiting in it, with a sour look on his face. Liz climbed in and sat next to him. He chuckled softly when he saw her cats head next to her own. They sat for a few moments waiting for Hagrid and Harry to join them. Once they were all in, Hagrid asked them not to tell that he was going to use magic to speed up the process of getting to land. Liz and Harry nodded, while Severus just gave a bored whatever in consent. Hagrid tapped the side twice and they sped toward land. Liz squeaked and threw her arms around Severus' waist when the boat started to bounce. She was afraid of deep water. He stiffened for a moment then his arm went around her shoulders, keeping her steady. She smiled up at him, giving him a quick hug, then closing her eyes, trying to keep calm. As the journey progressed Liz listened to the conversation about the Ministry of Magic that transpired between Harry and Hagrid, still clinging to Severus' side. When she looked up at him, he seemed uncomfortable, so she pulled away and closed her eyes again. She felt his eyes on her, but she did not look his way. In fact she didn't look at anything again, until they stopped at land. They then headed for a train station to catch a train to London. Their group kind of stood out, because of Hagrid's size and his randomly pointing out objects and saying how clever muggles were to have invented them. Liz noticed that Severus got annoyed rather easily, and liked to scowl a lot. In fact, it seemed like the scowl was a permanent fixture on his face. Maybe that was part of being Professor Snape... Seems like.  
The standing out got worse on the train. After Severus paid for the tickets they all tried to find seats, and Hagrid took up two of them. Liz again sat next to Severus, who she now realized was in Professor Snape mode. He was kind of scary as Professor Snape. She definitely liked Severus better. She stayed quiet, not wanting to be one of the reasons he was annoyed. She wanted to stay on his good side, if there was one... She was so deep in thought, she almost didn't hear Severus tell her to get out her list of things she needed. She did so and read the list.

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of they following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal vials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring a owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Liz reached behind her and pet Regulas' chin. "Looks like you're coming to school with me, kitty kitty." She could feel him purring against her back. "And all the required robes are my favorite color. Black. I'm so excited!" She started doing a little dance in her seat, earning an irritated growl from both Regulas and Severus. "Oh hush! Don't ruin my good mood. You really wouldn't like me in a bad mood." She warned. Harry shuddered in his seat.  
"She's telling the truth. You wouldn't like her at all. She's the scariest person in the world when she's mad." Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. She let out a warning growl, from deep in her chest, and glared at him. He just raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to pull something. She didn't do anything, yet. She would bide her time, until he least expected it. She would wait till they were alone. She wasn't one for humiliating people. But he would see. She is not one to be trifled with.  
Once they got to London, Harry told Liz of his doubts about any of this being real. She didn't share his doubts. Even if Severus was in his Professor Snape mode, she couldn't believe he would lie to her. She trusted him. They finally reached a pub called The Leaky Cauldron, and proceeded to go inside.  
The bartender inquired toward Hagrid about his usual. He declined saying he was on Hogwarts business. Tom looked toward Harry and Liz and froze.  
"Good Lord," said the bartender, placing a hand on his heart. " is this- can this be-?" The Leaky Cauldron then went quiet after that. "Bless my soul, the young Potters. What an honor." They spent the next half hour shaking people's hands and got well wishes and such. Eventually they came to a thin, quivering man with a stutter, who shook hands with Harry. Liz was getting really bad vibes off of him, her scar hurting in the process. She hid from him behind Severus' long black coat. Severus gave her a questioning look but said nothing. Finally they were allowed to leave and Severus pulled Liz aside once they were in Diagon Alley.  
"Why did you hide from him?" He asked, going into Severus mode.  
"He makes me feel... Uneasy. And my scar hurt. I'm not going to like Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not at all." Severus chuckled slightly, then his face changed into a scowl again. Hello Professor. They then headed to a large white building in the center of Diagon Alley. There were strange little men inside. Goblins, Severus said they were. As Hagrid talked to the goblin at the front, Severus stood dignified and straight as an arrow. Liz copied him with grace. She wanted to be as dignified as he was, but not as temperamental. She would be like him. But maybe she could be his better half. Not in a romantic way of course! Even if she had a crush on him... She wasn't going to tell him that. It would probably pass anyway. Maybe. Hopefully... Damnmit! Stupid mind...  
Soon they were herded into a cart by a goblin named Griphook. Liz had to sit on Severus' lap so they could all fit. He seemed to be more relaxed then on the boat as she leaned into his chest. She really didn't like the way the cart moved, she felt like she was going to fall off, as she grabbed Severus' pant legs. She felt his arms pull her against him.  
"You're not going to fall off girl. Not while I'm here." He whispered to her. Regulas growled from between them.  
"Hush you!" She growled at her cat, then whispered back to Severus. "Thank you. And call me Liz." She said it in a commanding voice. Severus chuckled. She definitely meant business. They finally stopped at the vault Hagrid needed to stop at for Dumbledore. Severus pulled Liz aside, telling her that what was inside didn't concern her. She stood in the dignified way he had earlier. She now watched the way he walked as he paced waiting for Hagrid. He was so graceful. His way of walking was unique, and in her opinion, beautiful. Not that she would ever tell him that. She only wished she could get him to smile. She resolved to make that her life goal. To make him smile. And she'd do it, period! After that they got back into the cart, same positions as before. This time Severus put his arms around her right away. It made her feel safe. During that time he was definitely in Severus mode. Her favorite. They next went to Harry and Liz's vault. The two of them were stunned by all the money in the vault. Severus walked up behind them.  
"This is only one of your vaults. Your vault set aside for school, if you will. I don't think you will be allowed in your others for another year or so." Liz nodded at him, while Harry just stared. Apparently they were heirs of some kind. Awesome! Not that money was all that important to her, but it was nice to know it was there. She took quite a bit of money, and put it in her purse, walking out and waiting for her brother. In that time Severus suggested that Harry and Hagrid shop together and he and Liz did the same. To attract less attention. Liz of course figured it was because he was getting annoyed with Hagrid, and she felt the same. He kept asking about muggle contraptions as he called them. So she readily agreed to go with Severus.


	4. Death's Own

They didn't split up at first. Severus instead took both Harry and Liz to get their robes, while Hagrid went to the pub for a drink. Severus seemed surprised by the pale, blonde boy also getting fitted for robes. "Draco. Is your father here?"  
The boy smiled at him. "Uncle Severus! He's next door getting my books. Didn't expect to see you here." Severus smirked.  
"Yes, well... Here I am. I'll be back with your father in a moment." He said before walking back out the door. Draco looked at the twins.  
"May I ask who you two are?" They exchanged a look, then they both bowed low. Harry started.  
"Harold James Potter." Then Liz finished.  
"Elizabeth Remae Potter." They both came up from their bow to hear someone laughing behind them. They turn to see another pale blonde and Severus standing in the doorway. The blonde stepped forward.  
"So you're the Potters then? Pleasure to finally meet you, I am Lucius Malfoy. I see you've already met my son Draco." Liz nodded slightly. She then watched as Lucius and Severus held a dignified conversation. She could see the masks they both wore. She figured out that like Severus and Professor Snape, Lucius and Mr. Malfoy were two different people. She figured she would like Lucius a lot better. Lucius noticed her watching them. "Is there something you need Miss Potter?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him.  
"Just watching you. I see through you Mr. Malfoy. I see through the mask you wear, as well constructed as it is." She then turned to Severus. "This is the friend you spoke of?" Severus gave her a nod, as Lucius just stared at her.  
"I like you already." She said to Lucius, who smirked at her, but had a strange gleam in his eyes. She thought it might be happiness. Not that she could be sure.  
"Severus. How would you and the Potters like to join us at Malfoy Mannor after we are all done shopping for their school things?" Liz gave Severus a hopeful look. Not that she needed to. He thought it was a good idea. He of course agreed, otherwise Lucius would have a hissyfit. Liz was right about the mask. He nodded to Lucius, who went to clap his hands and stopped himself. The conversation between the three was ended when Liz went up to be fitted.  
Not only did she get the required robes, she got several sets of custom black robes with different designs for wear on weekends and such. Severus started to object but Lucius loved the idea and covertly suggested a few design ideas, which were gladly accepted and used. After they were all fitted, it was decides that Draco would go with Hagrid and Harry, after much begging, and Liz would go with Lucius and Severus.  
"This one is definitely my favorite of the twins, Severus." Lucius said, as if she wasn't there. Severus smirked at the irritated look on her face.  
"Yes, Lucius. Mine too. I'm glad to see Draco and Harry getting along." Liz was distracted by the strange magic eminating from the two of them. It was coming from each of their left arms. It was powerful. She wasn't sure she should say anything, but she was very curious.  
"The magic in your left arms has to do with him, doesn't it?" The two men stopped dead in their tracks and gave her alarmed looks. Bye-bye masks. They exchanged a look then Lucius looked at Liz.  
"We will talk more about this tonight. You are far too smart for your own good." Liz laughed.  
"That's what Professor Snape said this morning. I didn't realize that I was that intelligent before." She said before she changed the subject. "So where are we off too next, my good sirs?" She said looking to them for guidance. They then lead her to get her books first. She ended up getting master level Potions books, behind Severus' back, trying to learn what he knew. One happened to be written by him. Now that she found a goal, she was an information seeking machine. She now realized she was obsessed. Obsessed with Severus Snape. Perfect. Just what she needed to have going into a new school. Have an obsession and crush on one of her teachers. It's not like he'd be interested in a little girl. Dear God! This year was going to be hell! She paid for her books and put them in a magically extended bag Lucius offered her. She quickly figured out it was a ploy to get her to carry everything. She didn't mind. In fact she acted as if she didn't know. She would remain dignified, and graceful. She would not let them make a fool of her, and cause her to act childishly. She could feel his eyes on her, like he was waiting to see her react in someway. So she did. She turned to them and stuck her tongue out at them.  
"I can see right through you two. Nice move with the bag by the way Lucius." She said, moving to walk between them. They both chuckled softly.  
"We need to watch ourselves with this one now won't we, Severus?" Lucius said to his dark haired friend. Said friend just smirked at him, but kept his eyes trained on the girl in question. Next they went to get her cauldron, steering her away from a gold one, her growling at them.  
"You don't need that unless you start experimenting with Potions." Severus said, making Liz stop in thought, looking at the cauldron in question.  
"Maybe not yet, but I will be back for a few of those." She said, turning to go and pay for the standard pewter cauldron she needed. The last place they went was Ollivander's for her wand. Ollivander was a strange man. He seemed to know things others did not. She liked him. All the weird people were the coolest! He kept giving her different wands to try out. One sent Lucius running, when she almost set his hair on fire. When she finally put her hands on a 13in., oak wand she could feel the magic flow through her and wrapping her in safety. Ollivander seemed in awe of her getting that wand. She asked what was so special about it.  
" This was Death's own wand. He left it with me some time ago, and told me that one day a great witch or wizard with incredible power would claim it. One with a strong soul and kind spirit. The core is three hairs. One from each of the Fates. You have a great destiny Miss Potter." Liz looked at her wand with awe and looked to see Lucius and Severus looking at her with respect. She quickly paid for her wand and put it in her pocket, and was about to leave when Ollivander stopped her.  
"And one more thing, Miss Potter, this wand can do magic without setting off the underage tracking charm. Be wise with your use of it." He said bowing slightly. She gave a slight bow in return, then grabbed Lucius' and Severus' robes and dragged them out of the shop. They found Hagrid, Draco, and Harry back at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry had a snowy white owl. Liz congratulated him on his pet, they said their goodbyes to Hagrid. They then went to a fireplace in the pub and used the Floo Network to get to Malfoy Mannor.  
The minute they got there, Draco dragged Harry away to see something and Liz turned to the two men. "So about our earlier conversation?"


	5. Night Terrors and Perverted Blonde Lords

.  
The Lucius and Severus sat down in the drawing room exhausted from answering all of Liz's probing questions, then dealing with Draco and Harry's excitement about school. Though Severus didn't have much time to rest before Lucius and his perverted mind bombarded him with questions and ridiculous notions.  
"You have a thing for little Miss Potter, don't you?" He asked. Severus rolled his eyes.  
"Keep Miss Potter and myself out of your perverted fantasies and matchmaking schemes, if you please." He sad, voice cold as ice. Lucius, of course, ignored him.  
"She fancies you, you know. You could see it when she looked at you... The adoration... The obsession... You will make beautiful children one day." Severus tossed a book at him. It was bad enough he found such a young girl attractive. And a soon to be student at that... He was making matters worse for Severus. Lucius smirked as Severus started pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh, calm down! Your a wizard and she's a witch. When she's 17, the age difference won't matter! And if anything happens between then and now... Well... Be discreet about it." Severus growled in response. Lucius of course just laughed and clapped his hands. "I on the other hand think Harry is adorable! Such an innocent child." Severus snarled at him in disgust.  
"You are such a pervert! You thoroughly disgust me!" Lucius laughed at him and clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Oh shut up! You know you love me!" Severus just sighed in defeat, before saying he was going to bed. Lucius stopped him for a moment. "Do you think Dumbledore would be opposed to the Potters staying here until school starts?" Severus thought for a moment.  
"I don't believe so. I'll send him an owl tomorrow to ask, but I suggest we just let them sleep for now. I don't want them going back to the Dursleys anymore then you do." Lucius nodded in understanding, then smirked.  
"Do you think Miss Potter will come to you for comfort if she has a nightmare? Her brother says she's prone to them. And your room is right next to hers." Severus threw him a very muggle gesture with his middle finger as he walked out, leaving a laughing blonde pervert in his wake. As he walked past her door, he looked in to see how she was sleeping. She wasn't. She looked up from one of her many school books when he opened the door. She smiled at him.  
"Good evening Severus. Can I help you?" She asked marking her page and sitting up in a listening position.   
"No I just came to see how you were sleeping because Lucius tells me you're prone to nightmares." She mirrored his trademark scowl when he said that. "But since you are still awake, I will tell you if you are frightened at all, I am right next door." She smirked at him.  
"Yeah I know. Lucius made it a point to tell me that, and I quote 'you are a big strong man who would keep my nightmares away.' Is it just me or is he a bit perverted?" She asked him. Severus stood there wanting to slam Lucius' head in the wall a few times. Then curcio him for good measure. He sighed.  
"I'm glad you noticed. Please ignore him. He is twisted to say the least. As I said just ignore him and I'm right next door. Good night." She looked a little disappointed.  
"Yeah. Sleep well Severus. Thanks for everything." She went back to reading as he left the room. He quickly went back down to the drawing room only to find that Lucius was gone. He had probably planned it that way. Bloody antagonist! Making things worse with his idiotic comments. He made the trek back up the stairs to his room. Irritated, though tired he had a hard time sleeping.  
ABOUT 3A.M.  
"Severus?" Came the whisper. But he didn't want to get up. He could tell it wasn't a threat. "Severus?" He made a grunting noise in response. "Severus can I sleep with you please? The nightmares are really bad tonight." Severus finally opened his eyes to see Liz standing at his bedside in a nightgown, looking like a tornado had hit. Her nightgown was on crooked and her hair was a mess. She looked like she had barely slept. He lifted up the blanket for her to crawl in the bed with him. She quickly got under the covers and curled up against his chest. He put his arms around her, and surprisingly went right back to sleep. Neither of them had any bad dreams after that.  
Severus again woke to someone calling his name. But this time it was Lucius with a smirk on his face instead of a disheveled and scared Liz. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "What do you want Lucius?"   
"Just wondering how you slept. I see my prediction was right. She did come to you. But tell me, dear friend, did she keep your nightmares away?" There came an irritated groan from the small body next to Severus. A bleary green eye looked at Lucius in anger.  
"I happen to be trying to sleep! So keep it down, will you!?" She curled back into Severus' chest. Lucius chuckled.  
"Not a morning person I see. Fine. I'll let you two sleep a little longer. I'll just send the owl to Dumbledore myself." He said before walking out of the room. Liz sighed in relief and pulled Severus' head back down to his pillow.  
"Sleep while you can. I get a feeling a little while longer is about 10 minutes." She said. He obliged her, his body curling around hers slightly in a protective way. She gratefully burrowed into him, keeping warm and safe. Liz had been right, about 10 minutes later, Dobby came to wake them up. They both reluctantly crawled out of the bed and Liz left to get dressed. She put on one of her new robes. Of course a black with a red design of a dragon curling around the fabric. She again had a hard time brushing her hair until suddenly it made itself completely straight and knot free. Liz looked to see a blonde woman standing in the doorway, holding a wand. Liz was wary of this woman, even though she figured she was Lucius' wife. The woman walked towards her slowly.   
"You must be Mrs. Malfoy. How do you do?" The woman didn't answer, just stared. Thank God, Lucius decided to check up on her just then.  
"Narcissa, don't you have somewhere you said you were going for the rest of the summer? What are you doing here?" The woman gave him a sweet smile.  
"I just thought a good hostess should greet her guests. That's all. I'll be leaving now." She said, sweeping out of the room in her long dress robes. Lucius looked Liz over for injuries.  
"Did she use any spells on you?" He asked, looking very worried.  
"She made my hair straight. Other then that, no." Lucius looked relieved.  
"Well, with that over why don't you come down to breakfast? Severus is already there." He watched her reaction very carefully. She beamed and quickly pulled on her shoes. Lucius started laughing. She gave him a questioning look.  
"You have a crush on him, don't you?" She blushed, running up and grasping his robes.  
"Please don't tell him! He would probably stop talking to me." She said, her eyes tearing up. Lucius' face softened and he smiled at her.  
"Of course I won't tell him. Don't worry." He then lead her down to the Dining room.


	6. Libraries and Headmasters

Lucius and Liz walked into the dining room to find the other three already there. Draco was busy explaining something called Quidditch, and Severus just moved the food on his plate around, not looking up when she entered. He sat at one end of the table, and she sat down directly next to him. Lucius sat at the other end, calling to some house elf or other. Severus was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a skinny pair of legs lay over his knees under the table. He looked to his right to see Liz sitting next to him, smiling brightly in his direction. He gave a small smile back, which quickly turned into a scowl, causing Liz to giggle. But he didn't remove her legs from his. Just after Liz started eating, a large, regal, black owl flew through the window and straight to Lucius. He took the letter off his leg, that had a Hogwarts crest on it. He ripped it open in a rather undignified way and read over the contents rapidly, his smile growing as he read each line. He then looked at all of the others at the table.  
"Dumbledore has agreed to let them stay for the rest of the summer! And you can come back for the holidays of course. The rooms you are in now are officially your rooms whenever you are here. And we shall give you a tour of the house." He kept rambling on but no one was listening. Harry and Draco were talking excitedly about what they were going to do for the rest of the summer and Liz had turned to Severus.  
"You didn't tell me that Lucius wanted us to stay here for the summer." Severus gave her an annoyed look.  
"What? Am I to tell you everything, you nosy chit?!" Liz was unperturbed.  
"Yes. Especially if it pertains to me. Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to." She said, removing her legs from his, pushed out her chair, and left to explore, Severus watching her as she left. She was such a strange child. Far too intelligent to be considered a child.   
A WEEK LATER  
Liz went to the library to find Severus already occupying her favorite couch. Right in the middle. She used this opportunity to be close to him. To him it will seem like an innocent, childish gesture. Not the product of a crush/obsession. He didn't look up at all as she grabbed one of the many potions books. He was too absorbed in his own book. She sat down next to him, and swung her bare legs up to rest on his, causing him to look at her. But she wasn't looking at him. She smirked behind her book. He growled at her, making her lower her book to raise a quizzical eyebrow. He was glaring at her.  
"Why, Miss Potter, do you insist on using me as a foot rest?" Liz pretended to think for a moment, then shrugged and went back to reading, smirking. Severus scowled and went back to reading his book, knowing it was futile to argue with the girl. After a little while, his one hand landed on her leg. He started to stroke her leg absently. A shiver ran up her spine, but otherwise she tried to ignore it. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he felt her shiver again he quickly stopped, pushed her legs off of him and left the library, leaving a very confused 11 year old in his wake. No one saw him for the rest of the day. Not until that night.  
Severus was woken by screams coming from the room next door. He quickly got out of bed, and ran to her room. He threw open her door to find her thrashing around starting to claw at her face. He rushed to her and pulled her hands away from her face, pulling her against him. "Shhhhh.You are safe here. No one will hurt you while I am here. I swear to you!" Liz woke up and screamed trying to get away from him, then calmed down seeing who it was. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kept telling her nothing would hurt her. After a few minutes she calmed down but started babbling about some old man with a white beard and half-moon spectacles trying to kill her and her brother when she was a baby. Severus went numb. She was describing Dumbledore. Could it have been him and not Voldemort that tried to kill the young Potters? This question would haunt his dreams for four long years.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT HOGWARTS  
Dumbledore was pacing his office, mind at full force. He wanted to keep the Potters at the Dursley's, but Lucius was smart enough to get suspicious if he had denied him letting the Potters stay with him. He would have much rather Elizabeth thought she was actually named Marjorie. And had thought she was Harry's cousin, not twin sister. Now it would be a lot harder to control the two brats and defeat Tom when he returned. Especially if they figured out the truth and joined him. He wanted to keep Elizabeth away from Severus, but that would be impossible. Not to mention illegal. They are soulmates. If he interferes in anyway, it would raise too many questions and might reveal what he's really up to. But he could refrain from telling them about it. Maybe they would never find out...  
And even if they found out, Severus was loyal to him and could easily turn Liz toward his side. She was already Severus'. Severus just didn't realize it yet. Hopefully he never would. For now Dumbledore would stop worrying for now. Best to wait till the Potters got to school.

MALFOY MANOR  
Severus woke up to the sound of voices. He looked to see Lucius sitting at the edge of the bed, talking to Liz with a serious look on his face. Severus could guess what they were talking about. Lucius gave him a look as he sat up. He knew that look well. A look of worry, and dread. It's like the look he gave him after the Dark Lord's wife went missing, before the Dark Lord himself was destroyed. The Dark Lord had not become cruel and evil until she had disappeared. Maybe he hadn't been as cruel as everyone thought. Liz noticed Severus was awake and crawled over into his lap. He scowled at first, then resigned himself to stroking her hair, swearing he heard her pur. It immediately stopped though. Lucius just smirked at the two of them. Liz continued the conversation.  
"So, what your saying is, the old man I keep seeing in my nightmares is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and You-Know-Who may not have killed my parents?" She asked Lucius, leaning back into Severus' chest. Lucius looked uncertain for a moment. Severus nodded at him to continue.  
"You see Liz... Voldemort wasn't always considered evil. Not until about 4 months before he supposedly tried to kill you and your brother. It wasn't until his wife disappeared. He is also not into a major lifeblood campaign. He just believes that muggleborn witches and wizards should be found sooner and told sooner. At first he was just our Lord Tom, with Lady Mira at his side. They were soulmates, so when she went missing, he went mad. Becoming the cruel and evil Voldemort people came to fear, making it easy for Dumbledore to make everyone follow him." He said with an air of dramatization. Liz sat and thought for a moment.  
"Do you think it was Dumbledore who made Lady Mira disappear?" She asked. Lucius gave her a curt nod. She tipped her head up to look at Severus.  
"What did Lady Mira look like?" He smiled down at her.  
"She was quite beautiful. She was tall, slim, with long red hair. But her eyes were red. Like Tom. They were both Parsel tongues. Those are very rare. Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin or Morgana LeFay ever are." Liz gave him a confused look.  
"What's a Parsel tongue?" Severus smirked.  
"Of course you wouldn't know. The ability to talk to snakes."   
"Oh. How strange..." Lucius gave her a curious look.  
"What's strange?" She looked at him again.  
"Harry and l are Parsel tongues. We were talking to a python at the zoo back on Dudley's birthday." Severus and Lucius exchanged an alarmed look, then looked back at the girl in Severus' lap.  
"That is something you should keep to yourself." Lucius said to her. She rolled her eyes.  
"Ummm... Duh! I figured that out when you said that they were rare. I figure I can trust you two. And Regulas my cat. Since he's watching us from the chair." They all looked at the black cat that was staring at them. He hopped off the the chair and ran into Liz's lap, curling into a ball, purring. She started to pet his back, looking at the two men sitting with her. "She's not dead." They both looked at her in surprise. Severus was the first to speak.  
"How would you know that?" He asked with smirk on his face. She gave him a thoughtful look.  
"I can feel it. It's like, I can feel her. I can't explain." She said, delving into her thoughts once again. This time Lucius and Severus left her alone, though Severus continued to stroke her hair.


	7. See You Tonight and Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Other than Severus/Liz and Tom/Mara I am having a hard time figuring out what pairings to use. I will let you know now, Hermione is an adopted purebloood and is a friend to the Potters and co. Not telling what house she will be in or who parents are until later. Though if you can guess, I will post a dedication for you in one of my chapters for which ever you get right, be it only one or both of them. Lastly before you go onto reading the chapter, I am writing a prequel to this about Tom and Mara in the orphanage, called 'Heirs of Slytherin and Le Fay'. Hope you check it out when I post the first chapter! Read and Review!

The rest of the summer went by too fast for anyone's liking. Especially for Liz. She spent most of her days in the library, with her legs on Severus' legs as he read as well. Sometimes he would rub her legs, only he never abruptly left like did the first time. Liz was going to miss seeing him so often without his mask. And after a few days she would have nightmares every night, resulting in her sleeping in Severus' arms every night. What would she do during school? Hopefully she would get into Slytherin and be able to sneak to his room. If he let her. Professor Snape would probably say it was inappropriate. Hopefully, Severus would be the dominant one in that argument. She couldn't sleep at all without him now.

It was the last night of summer tonight. She stayed in the library late, and Lucius decided to bother her about that very subject.

"So, Liz... What are you going to do without your big, strong protector there every night?" She decided to take the route of ignoring him. He was such a pervert at times. If he wasn't gay, he would probably hit on her on a regular basis. The only reason he didn't hit on Harry, was because Liz had threatened to castrate him if he did. At the moment he was pouting about her ignoring him. After a few minutes he told her good night and left the room. She left soon after.

She quickly changed into a nightgown and headed to Severus' room. He was waiting for her, as he did most nights now. The minute she was under the covers, he turned off the light and wrapped his arms around her body, his body circling hers. She sighed happily and pressed back into his chest. But neither of them fell asleep right away. She knew he was not asleep, so she decided to broach the topic she had been thinking about for a week now.

"Severus?" She asked, turning over in his arms to look at him. He opened his eyes looking down at her.

"Yes?" She shifted nervously.

"How are we going to keep the nightmares away when school starts?" Severus' eyes widened for a moment, making her realize he hadn't thought of it yet. He was silent for a moment.

"It depends. If you're in my house, I suppose I could give you a room to yourself. On account of your nightmares. Then you can sneak to my rooms. Of course, you must make sure you are not noticed." He said, giving her a stern look. She rolled her eyes and kissed his nose softly, before turning over and pressing her back into him.

"Thank you. Good night, Severus." She said, pressing into him further. His arms tightened around her, and he put his chin on her head.

"My pleasure. Good night, Liz." She giggled a little at the use of her name, before settling down to sleep.

(Focasing on Severus)

He lay wide awake, with the young slip of a girl in his arms. What the hell was he doing?! He was willing to risk everything for her... Question is. Why was she so special? Why was she so different from everyone else? Why was he so drawn to her? It was so strange. And he could still feel where she had kissed him on the nose. Though it was an innocent gesture, it made his heart skip a beat. He could lose his job if anyone found out about them sleeping in the same bed together. The people who could know were Lucius, Draco, and Harry. Outside them it would be a major problem. But the one who he had to make sure wasn't finding out, was Dumbledore above all.

But if they were careful, that shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully, this would stay innocent. It was bad enough to sleep in the same bed as a student, but if he actually slept with her... Not that he was a pedophile by any means, but this girl had a strange affect on him.

NEXT DAY

Severus woke Liz up quite early that morning. She grumbled a bit, until he said he had to leave then to go to the school. She was out of bed in an instant, with her arms around his neck. He stood rigid for a second, then returned the embrace. She sighed into his neck, before pulling away and looking him in the eyes. "Thanks, for everything, Severus. I'm going to miss just hanging out in the library with you." He chuckled a little before telling her he'd see her at school. He apperated on the spot. Liz was left to get dressed and grabbed her trunk, before heading heading down to breakfast.

Lucius looked depressed. Liz patted him on the shoulder, before taking a seat next to him. She would usually sit at the other end of the table, with Severus... But he was at the school already. So she would sit with the others today. She and Lucius sat in silence until they had to leave for the train. Lucius kissed each of their foreheads, before going into Mr. Malfoy mode. He apperated them to an alley a few blocks from Kings Cross. They walked quietly to the train station, avoiding muggles as much as possible. We went through the barrier to be greeted by a scarlet train.

She handed off her trunk and carried Regulas with as she got on the train. She couldn't find Harry or Draco, but as she was looking around , a pair of red-headed twins beckon to her from their compartment. She shrugged and slid the door open and sat in the seat acrossed from them.

"Hello there! We're Fred..." one said.

"And George Weasley." The other said. Then they spoke in unison.

"And you are?" She laughed at their speech pattern.

"Liz Potter. So you're in Gryffindor?" She asked gesturing toward the color of the trim on their robes. They nodded again in unison.

"Yes, but our brother Percy says..."

"We should have been in Slytherin." Liz frowned at that.

"Do you see that as a bad thing?" She asked cautiously. The twins smiled at her. 

"Not at all..."

"We are quite cunning after all." Liz grinned at the twins before her. She was about to say something when the door slid open to reveal her twin brother and his new best friend, Draco Malfoy. Liz smiled at them as they entered.

"Finally! I looked for you two earlier! Anyway, theses are my new friends." The red headed twins stood up and mockingly bowed.

"Fred and George Weasley, at your service!" They said in unison, before standing straight and grinning at the two new comers. Liz just rolled her eyes and pulled out a potions that she had borrowed from Severus as the other four started to talk about quidditch. She didn't hate the sport, but she most definitely was not obsessed with it, like these four obviously were.

After another hour or so the twins asked what house the three first years wanted to be in, which was answered with Slytherin. This caused both of them to smirk, and for Liz to become wary.

"Why is that so amusing, if I may ask?" She said, closing her book and leaning forward in interest. The twins exchanged a look.

"Well, every Potter to ever attend Hogwarts..."

"Has been sorted into Gryffindor..."

"For the famous Potter twins who..."

"Are meant to be the Saviours and from a..."

"Light family, and have a Muggleborn mother to be..."

"Sorted into Slytherin, could cause a riot of chaos..."

"And that would be brilliant!" They finished in unison. This intrigued Liz. Yes it would be quite entertaining to see the commotion that caused. As well as seeing the look on Dumbledore's face. It would be hilarious! She couldn't wait!


End file.
